


Córka Durina nie płacze

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy Smaug zaatakował Erebor, dla krasnoludów nie było ratunku. Wśród tych, którzy przeżyli i zaczęli się tułać po Śródziemiu, była dziesięcioletnia Dis, wnuczka króla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Córka Durina nie płacze

Siedzieli nad jeziorem, gdzie król zarządził postój, by uciekinierzy mogli się jakoś doprowadzić do porządku. Dis przytuliła się do starszego brata. To, co się wydarzyło, było zbyt straszne dla każdego, a już na pewno dla niej. Tyle ognia… Ta ucieczka przez zadymione korytarze, okrzyki bólu, rozpacz współplemieńców. I ta dziwna pustka. Już nie mają domu. Nie mają żadnego schronienia.  
\- Co teraz z nami będzie? - Spytała Thorina.  
\- Normalnie poszlibyśmy do Dale – odparł zapytany - ale ludzi spotkało to samo, co nas… Pewnie ruszymy do Leśnego Królestwa. Od dawna handlujemy z elfami, a ich król nieraz bywał u naszego dziadka. Powinni nam pomóc.  
To brzmiało pocieszająco, ale dziewczynka nie była pewna swych sił.  
\- Czy to daleko?  
\- Nie, nie bardzo – Thorin pogłaskał siostrę po głowie. – I nie martw się, że sobie nie poradzisz. Ród Durina się nie poddaje, a ty jesteś córką Durina.  
Dis poczuła się wyjątkowa. Nikt wcześniej jej tak nie nazwał. Miała ochotę spytać brata o kilka rzeczy, ale w tym momencie przyszedł jakiś krasnolud z wiadomością, że król chce mówić z Thorinem. Księżniczka została na swoim miejscu. Nie słyszała, o czym dziadek rozmawia z krewnymi i starszyzną, zauważyła tylko, że wszyscy robią wrażenie zmartwionych. Zlękła się, że może czeka ich jakieś nowe nieszczęście, ale zaraz odpędziła tę myśl. Przecież świat nie może być aż tak okropny. Jeszcze trochę pocierpią, ale w końcu dotrą w bezpieczne miejsce i ktoś im pomoże. Będzie lepiej.  
Dziewczynka powtarzała to sobie podczas marszu, ilekroć brakowało jej sił. Krasnoludy są z natury wytrzymałe, ale Dis była jeszcze mała i nigdy nie odbywała dłuższych pieszych wędrówek, zwłaszcza w tak trudnych warunkach. W drodze o nią dbano, w końcu była księżniczką, ale i tak marzyła tylko o tym, by znaleźć się pod dachem, odpocząć, wreszcie zjeść coś ciepłego, wszystko jedno, co. Ucieszyła się, kiedy w końcu stanęli w pobliżu puszczy. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego nie idą dalej i dlaczego dziadek naradza się z dostojnikami. Ponieważ dorosłe krasnoludy zasłaniały jej widok, przecisnęła się do przodu. Popatrzyła na las i wtedy zrozumiała.  
Spomiędzy drzew wyłonili się wojownicy. Nie straż, jakiej można by się spodziewać na granicy, ale armia Leśnego Królestwa. Dis nigdy jeszcze nie widziała tylu zbrojnych elfów na raz i gapiła się z otwartymi ustami. Wydali jej się piękni i groźni zarazem. Dowodził nimi jasnowłosy, bogato odziany mężczyzna w srebrnym diademie na głowie. To musiał być sam król. Dosiadał wielkiego, rogatego zwierzęcia. Krasnoludzka księżniczka niewiele wiedziała o życiu w puszczy i musiała dobrze wytężyć pamięć, by przypomnieć sobie jego nazwę. Uznała, że król elfów wybrał dziwnego wierzchowca, ale może w lesie tak było trzeba i elfy dla odmiany powiedziałyby, że to kozice i muflony bojowe są dziwne?  
Władca elfów wyjechał na spotkanie krasnoludów, eskortowany przez przybocznych. Dziadek Thrór też ruszył do przodu, a za nim kilku dostojników i krewnych, w tym Thorin. Dis zebrała resztki sił i niewiele myśląc pobiegła za bratem, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył ją powstrzymać. Nagle zapragnęła wszystko dobrze widzieć i słyszeć. W końcu działo się coś ważnego, a ona była księżniczką, czyż nie?  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – Skarcił ją Thorin, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek przedsięwziąć, stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Władca elfów podniósł rękę i wszyscy jego zbrojni nałożyli strzały na cięciwy. Mierzyli w krasnoludy, a kilku wzięło na cel samego króla. Thorin zasłonił siostrę własnym ciałem.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz, Thranduil? – Krzyknął Thrór.  
\- Bronię swego państwa przed intruzami – odparł elf, a Dis aż się wzdrygnęła, tak zimny i pogardliwy był ton jego głosu.  
\- Przed intruzami? Jak możesz nas tak nazywać? Masz obowiązek nam pomóc. Złożyłeś hołd!  
Księżniczka wiedziała, że kiedy dziadek mówił w ten sposób, mało kto ośmielał się mu opierać. Thranduil najwyraźniej należał do tej mniejszości.  
\- Czy aby na pewno? – Spytał spokojnie. - Tak, złożyłem hołd Królowi pod Górą. Tylko czy ty jesteś jeszcze Królem pod Górą? Masz Arcyklejnot?  
_Pokaż mu, dziadku_ , zachęcała w myślach Dis. Ostrożnie wyjrzała zza pleców brata, pewna, że Thrór udowodni swoje racje, a Thranduil będzie musiał spuścić z tonu, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Spojrzała na dziadka, który stał jak skamieniały, potem na elfa, który uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby z triumfem. Obaj dość długo milczeli.  
\- Nie masz Arcyklejnotu – odezwał się w końcu Thranduil. – Nie jesteś więc królem, tylko zwykłym żebrakiem, a ja nie jestem ci nic winien.  
_Mój dziadek nie jest żadnym żebrakiem_ , chciała krzyknąć księżniczka. Zauważyła, że Thorin zaciska pięści.  
\- Więc taki wykręt wymyśliłeś? – Spytał Thrór, bardziej z żalem niż z gniewem. – Nie ma kamienia, nie ma zobowiązań?  
\- To nie wykręt. To prawo, na dodatek wasze. Nawet krasnoludy z innych plemion nie mają obowiązku cię teraz słuchać, dlaczego ja miałbym to zrobić?  
Dis nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom. Dlaczego ten cały Thranduil mówił takie straszne rzeczy? Dlaczego dziadek nie zarzucił mu kłamstwa?  
\- Przecież widzisz, w jakim stanie jesteśmy – powiedział dziwnie spokojnie król krasnoludów. – Smok zdobył Erebor. Mamy wielu rannych. Nie mamy zapasów. Mógłbyś nam pomóc, jeśli nie z obowiązku, to przynajmniej z miłosierdzia.  
\- Z miłosierdzia – powtórzył przeciągle elf. – Zabawne, że mówisz to ty, Thrór, do niedawna największy tyran i zdzierca na wschód od Anduiny. Tyle lat napawałeś się swoją potęgą. Nie dbałeś o cudzą krzywdę, nie zważałeś na okoliczności, bezwzględnie zabierałeś wszystko, co ci się należało… i co ci się absolutnie nie należało. Wiesz, o czym mówię, prawda?  
Thrór milczał dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Nie do wiary – wykrztusił wreszcie. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że zostawisz nas na pastwę losu z powodu takiego drobiazgu, jak naszyjnik?  
Twarz elfa wykrzywiła się, oczy rozbłysły z gniewu.  
\- To nie był drobiazg i dobrze o tym wiesz – warknął. – I nie zamierzam dłużej z tobą rozmawiać. Wynoście się stąd, zanim do reszty stracę cierpliwość i każę do was strzelać. Precz!  
Dziadek zrobił się czerwony ze złości, a krasnoludy zaczęły się burzyć, ale atak na elfy byłby szaleństwem i obie strony dobrze o tym wiedziały.  
\- Wasza wysokość, to na nic. Tutaj nam nie pomogą. Musimy iść gdzie indziej – jeden z doradców powiedział to, co było oczywiste, a z czym nikt nie chciał się pogodzić.  
Thrór w końcu kazał swoim poddanym ruszać. Po raz ostatni spojrzał na króla elfów.  
\- Nie myśl sobie, że to koniec. Ród Durina pamięta.  
Thranduil nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią. Patrzył na oddalające się krasnoludy tak, jakby były robactwem, które tylko szpeci krajobraz.  
Dis nie do końca zrozumiała, o co właściwie chodziło, nie miała też pojęcia, dokąd teraz pójdą. Wiedziała tylko, że jest głodna i rozczarowana. Miała ochotę się rozpłakać, ale zobaczyła zaciętą minę brata i postanowiła sobie, że tego nie zrobi. Nikt nie zobaczy łez córki Durina.

**Author's Note:**

> W filmie elfia armia zachowywała się inaczej, ale zawsze wydawało mi się, że Thranduil powinien był wtedy po prostu bronić swoich granic, nie wyruszać tylko po to, by się wycofać, toteż zrobiłam po swojemu.  
> Tekst fanfika został nieco zmieniony.


End file.
